Falling Stars: The Apprentices
by Fireyfox87
Summary: In a different territory, far from the five Clans that we normally see, there lives five more. FlameClan, MistClan, NightClan, CloudClan, and TunnelClan. All five live in constant battling, TunnelClan being the constant culprit for the start of said fighting. Now it is thought that TunnelClan has caused trouble once again, though they deny this. Is it them, or is it a new threat?
1. Allegiance

**ALLEGIANCE**

**FLAMECLAN**

**LEADER**

PETALSTAR- Short-haired calico with green eyes

**DEPUTY**

STORMCLAW- Dark-grey tom with yellow eyes and white on his muzzle and paws; has a scar on his left eye **APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**

SOFTMOSS- Light-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and forepaws; green eyes

**WARRIORS**

ROBINFLIGHT- Wiry dark-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; formerly a loner  
MEADOWCLAW- Golden-tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws; green eyes **APPRENTICE: SOOTPAW**  
ASHWHISKER- Light-grey tom with dark grey spots and white muzzle; blue eyes  
EMBERSTORM- Ginger tom with copper eyes **APPRENTICE: SINGEPAW**  
CINDERFLOWER- Light-grey she-cat with white on her chest and paws; blue eyes  
THUNDERHEART- Golden-tabby tom with white chest and toes; amber eyes **APPRENTICE: FROSTPAW**  
WHITETHORN- White tom with yellow eyes **APPRENTICE: RAINPAW**  
LITTLEFEATHER- Small, fluffy, white she-cat with amber eyes  
SWIFTWIND- Black and white tom with green eyes  
BRAMBLESTORM- Brown-tabby tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS**

FIREFLOWER- Ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother of Whitethorn's kits (Daisykit; Olivekit; Cherrykit)  
MOONWHISKER- White she-cat with green eyes; Bramblestorm's mate  
DAWNHEART- Calico with one green eye and one yellow eye; mother of Swiftwind's kits (Seedkit; Dapplekit; Weedkit)

**APPRENTICES**

RAINPAW- Light-grey she-cat with white chest, throat, muzzle, and paws; blue eyes  
SOOTPAW- Dark-grey tom with yellow eyes  
SINGEPAW- Dark-grey she-cat with yellow eyes and a white chest  
FROSTPAW- White tom with yellow eyes  
SNOWPAW- White she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

SONGWATCHER- White she-cat with yellow eyes  
SPECKLELEAF- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
SUNHEART- Golden-tabby tom with amber eyes  
BURNPELT- Grey tom with green eyes  
STRIPEFACE- Brown-tabby tom with yellow eyes

**MISTCLAN**

**LEADER**

SHIMMERSTAR- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

MARSHFOOT- Grey tom with a black foot and green eyes

**MEDICINE****CAT**

WILLOWCREEK- Brown tabby she-cat with white chest and toes; amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

HEATHERPUDDLE- Light brown she-cat with green eyes  
TOADBITE- Brown tom with an underbite and amber eyes  
PIKETAIL- Light gray tom with green eyes  
MUDFUR- Brown tom with green eyes  
BLUERIVER- Blue-grey tom with amber eyes  
TORRENTClAW- Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes  
SHELLWISH- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **APPRENTICE: STREAMPAW**  
REEDWHISPER- Brown tabby tom with copper eyes  
DUCKTAIL- Black tom with green eyes  
PUDDLELIGHT- Light gray tom with green eyes **APPRENTICE: FOGPAW**

**QUEENS**

RIVERFLOWER- Blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother of Toadbite's kits (Bluekit, Toadkit)  
SILVERSONG- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; Mudfur's mate  
CREEKBLOOM- Brown she-cat with amber eyes; Blueriver's mate

**APPRENTICES**

STREAMPAW- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
FOGPAW- Grey tom with green eyes

**ELDERS**

LAKESHADE- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER**

MOONSTAR- White tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

CROWWING- Dark grey, almost black, tom with yellow eyes **APPRENTICE: SHADEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**

SHADOWMOSS- Black tom with green eyes

**WARRIORS**

WILLOWSHADOW- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
TWILIGHTSHINE- Grey she-cat with green eyes  
MURKCLAW- Brown tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE: DARKPAW**  
DUSKTRAIL- Smoky grey she-cat with amber eyes  
RAVENEYES- Black tom with green eyes  
TIGERFLOWER- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes; green eyes **APPRENTICE: DUSKPAW**  
CROWLEAF- Black tom with green eyes  
HAILSONG- White she-cat with green eyes  
WILDWATCHER- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **APPRENTICE: BLOOMPAW**  
HICKORYBRANCH- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS**

DUSKFLOWER- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes; Murkclaw's mate

**APPRENTICES**

DARKPAW- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
DUSKPAW- Gray she-cat with green eyes  
BLOOMPAW- Brown she-cat with green eyes  
SHADEPAW- Brown tom with green eyes

**ELDERS**

REDFANG- Ginger tom with green eyes  
LITTLECLAW- Small, blind, white tom with yellow eyes  
BIGSHADOW- Huge brown tom with amber eyes

**CLOUDCLAN**

**LEADER**

BIGSTAR- Huge white tom with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY**

OAKWITHER- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

POPPYBERRY- Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes **APPRENTICE: MOSSPAW**

**WARRIORS**

TINYSKY- Small, light grey she-cat with blue eyes  
JUMPWATCHER- Ginger tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE: ROBINPAW**  
THISTLESONG- Gray tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes  
WILLOWBRIAR- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
CROWBLAZE- Black tom with amber eyes  
RUSHEYES- Ginger tom with green eyes  
HAZELFIRE- Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes  
WHITESTRIPE- Grey tom with a white stripe down his back; green eyes **APPRENTICE: LONGPAW**  
LICHENFROST- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
HALFBEE- Black she-cat with yellow eyes **APPRENTICE: HOLLOWPAW**

**QUEENS**

FERRETMOUSE- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mother of Lichenfrost's kits (Leafkit, Elmkit)  
MOTHSKY- Light gray she-cat with green eyes; Jumpwatcher's mate  
MINTPEBBLE- Ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother of Crowblaze's kits (Pebblekit, Blazekit, Echokit)

**APPRENTICES**

ROBINPAW- Ginger she-cat with green eyes  
MOSSPAW- Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
HOLLOWPAW- Gray she-cat with amber eyes  
LONGPAW- Ginger tom with amber eyes

**ELDERS**

GORSESNOW- Brown tabby tom whit a white chest and amber eyes  
SHIMMERFLAKE- Gray she-cat with white flakes on her; green eyes  
QUICKBERRY- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; former medicine cat

**TUNNELCLAN**

**LEADER**

RABBITSTAR- Brown tabby tom with copper eyes

**DEPUTY**

HAREFERN- Fluffy, cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

VOLEBERRY- Dark brown tom tabby with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

BOULDERWHISPER- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes **APPRENTICE: SHADEPAW**  
HOLLOWSLIP- Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and copper eyes  
HAWKSTONE- Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes  
PERCHRUNNER- Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
SHERDFUR- Cream-colored tom with shredded fur and copper eyes  
WILDHEART- Calico she-cat with green eyes **APPRENTICE: SPOTTEDPAW**  
ASHFEATHER- Gray she-cat with  
THORNTUFF- Gray-and-white tom with green eyes **APPRENTICE: PEBBLEPAW**  
SLATEFLAKE- Dark gray tom, lighter flakes on him, with amber eyes  
WEASSELSCAR- Mangy brown tom with a scar on his face and green eyes

**QUEENS**

FLINTWATCHER- Gray she-cat with green eyes; mother of Thorntuff's kits (Narrowkit, Dustkit)

**APPRENTICES**

PEBBLEPAW- Gray she-cat with white markings and green eyes  
SPOTTEDPAW- Calico she-cat with amber eyes  
SHADEPAW- Dark gray tom with green eyes

**ELDERS**

BLOSSOMFALL- Calico she-cat with green eyes  
RUNNINGLIGHT- Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
CHERRYBERRY- Calico she-cat with amber eyes  
FLINTSKY- Gray she-cat with white markings and green eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**  
SLEEK- Cream-colored she-cat rouge with blue eyes (Siamese); Sharp's mate  
CALI- Short-haired calico she-cat kittypet with green eyes  
SHARP- Pale ginger tom rouge with green eyes; Sleek's mate


	2. Prologue

**The Gathering**

The moon was full and no clouds filled the sky. A huge tree loomed above the cats who gathered underneath the sturdy branches.

"Let the Gathering begin!" a huge tom yowled. Five leaders sat upon a rock near the large tree as they looked down at their Clanmates.

A silver tabby stepped forward. "The Clan of mist shall speak first," she mewed. "We've been hunting well, but our prey pile has lowered, but not raised. Other than that inconvenience, MistClan is well."

A white tom sighed. "We'll just say prey isn't running well, Streamstar."

A calico laughed. "Moonstar, I think everyone understood that." She turned to a brown tom. "Rabbitstar do you want to go next?"

He shook his head. "No, TunnelClan will go last. You should go, Petalstar."

Petalstar nodded and sighed. "FlameClan is also seeing a prey shortage. One of my warriors saw a cat disappear into the tunnels. I'm not accusing TunnelClan, Rabbitstar. My warrior said he didn't find any sents that smelled like TunnelClan. But I am saying that the cat or cats know about the system under our paws, so they can strike anywhere."

The cats below the five leaders started murmuring to each other about this creating rumors among themselves.

"SILENCE!" The huge tom shouted. His pelt was ruffled with agitation, so he flattened it before continuing. "I, Bigstar of CloudClan will go next." The other leaders said nothing to object him. In fact, they looked pretty bored. "CloudClan is also experiencing a shortage of prey, and unlike Petalstar, I blame TunnelClan. Think about it, TunnelClan is known for stealing prey, why would they not be responsible?"

Petalstar yowled, "STOP!" She looked up at the sky, along with many other cats. Seeing that StarClan had not covered the moon with clouds, she looked back at Bigstar. "There's no evidence that shows TunnelClan is responsible!"

"You did say a cat disappeared into the tunnels," Bigstar hissed.

"I also said that the cat couldn't be identified as TunnelClan!"

Rabbitstar glared at Bigstar. "Thanks, Petalstar, but I am the leader of TunnelClan, I should defend my own Clan's honor."

"What honor? The honor of prey stealers?"

Rabbitstar frowned. "Let's save this until after the Gathering Bigstar."

Bigstar gave a low hiss but backed off, Moonstar taking his place. "NightClan too has a prey shortage." NightClan's leader glared at Rabbitstar. "Other news, we have a new warrior, Willowshadow. She isn't here tonight though."

The cats gathered started chanting the new warrior's name in respect.

Moonstar took a step back, his eyes fixed on Rabbitstar. Bigstar also glared at Rabbitstar, probably looking for a reason to blame him for the prey shortage.

"Prey in TunnelClan is running well. There's no other new from the tunnels" Rabbitstar did not look like he was hiding anything, so Bigstar jumped to his accusations once more.

"Because you're stealing _our_ prey! Petalstar, you _can't_ still think TunnelClan is innocent!"

Petalstar shook her head. "No, I _do_ still think they are innocent. No proof has been given, Bigstar. FlameClan will stand by what was said earlier. We will not blame TunnelClan!"

Moonstar padded up to Petalstar. "What proof do you need? TunnelClan are born prey-stealers."

"Just like every FlameClan cat is fifty percent kittypet?" Petalstar resorted. "I'm afraid that fact is false, therefore not every TunnelClan cat steals prey." Shimmerstar nodded to Petalstar's statement.

Rabbitstar unsheathed his claw in the tensions between the five Clans grew. Fourntuntly the clouds covered the moon, signaling StarClan's displeasure. The Clans, now torn into two sides, glared at each other as they left to their own territories.


	3. Chapter 1

**FlameClan**

Rainpaw hid in the tall grass of FlameClan territory. Her mission, to sneak up on Whitethorn, her mentor. She sniffed the air, trying to find Whitethorn's sent. Nothing. He must have hidden his sent. _Clever_. What else did she expect from her mentor? Rainpaw narrowed her eyes in concentration. She had to find Whitethorn before he found her. She felt a sudden weight on her back as a cat pounced on her, claws sheathed.

"Failed," the white cat said as he released her.

Rainpaw looked down at her paws. "Sorry, Whitethorn."

Whitethorn huffed. "Sorry catches no prey. Seriously Rainpaw, you've been an apprentice for two moons! I would expect that you would be able to _at least_ hide from me a bit longer. By StarClan! Do you _even_ want to be a warrior!"

Rainpaw flinched back. "I-I do Whitethorn. I do want to be a warrior."

He narrowed his yellow eyes. "Then try harder. We'll do some hunting. _That_ is something you are actually good at."

Rainpaw nodded to her harsh-mouthed mentor. She did not take what he said personally, he was called White_thorn _reason.

Rainpaw laid low to the ground, a vole sniffed the soil ahead of her. She moved carefully towards the rodent, not wanting the tall grass around her to move much. She did not want to startle the mouse-like creature. No, that would be awful. She did not want to return to whitethorn empty-pawed, he would claw her ears off.

Rainpaw halted. The vole sniffed the air. The grey she-cat's mouth watered. She _had _to catch that vole. Her Clan needed it. Rainpaw pounced, chancing her catch. She knew if she waited any longer she would lose her prey.

The vole gave a small squeak as Rainpaw softly landed on it. She bit down on the neck and killed the rodent.

Rainpaw picked up the limp vole and found a clump of loose soil. She buried her prey and marked it so she could find it after she was done hunting.

Rainpaw felt proud of her hunt. She caught a total of two pieces. Sure it did not sound like much, but this had to be one of her most successful hunts in a while. Whitethorn also caught two things of prey. He led the way back to camp not showing any signs of acknowledging her successful catch.

The two made it back to camp, the Clan already sharing tounges. Whitethorn dropped his prey in the pile, then padded to Fireflower, Bramblestorm, and Meadowclaw.

Rainpaw placed her prey in the pile and sighed. Looking for her siblings before the Clan went back to their normal duties. Spying Sootpaw and Singepaw talking to Frostpaw and Snowpaw by Softmoss's den, she bounded over to her fellow apprentices. "Hey! So, what did you do with your mentors?" She did not know what they were talking about and did not want not to feel left out.

Snowpaw's green eyes sparkled as she looked at Rainpaw, her white pelt shining int the sunlight. "Stormclaw gave me a hunting lesson," She purred, "He said that I was amazing!"

Frostpaw looked annoyed at Rainpaw's interrupting of the previous conversation. He gave Snowpaw and Rainpaw a yellow glare. "As I was saying," he hissed, "I can't believe that Petalstar thinks TunnelClan is innocent! All the signs point to them!"

Rainpaw felt her pelt get hot with anger. "You don't know that! You don't have all the facts! Besides, you're sounding like Bigstar and CloudClan! If you think that way, maybe you should spend some time with them _and_ join them!" She flicked her tail as she bared her teeth.

Singepaw fluffed out her pelt. "Hey! Don't talk to Frostpaw like that!"

"But, but," Rainpaw stopped and sighed, there was no point in arguing with her sister. Especially with that new crush on Frostpaw she had. She flicked her tail and looked away from the group. She flicked her ear, ignoring whatever mumble Sootpaw was saying. "I'm going somewhere else."

Rainpaw stormed off, her tail lashing. "Hey! Wait for me!" Snowpaw called as she bounded after her.

Rainpaw halted and waited for Snowpaw to catch up. Once she did, Rainpaw padded forward again. "You don't want to be with the others?"

The white she-cat shook her head. "Eh, I don't really like talking about the other clans." Snowpaw thought for a moment. "Or disrespect our leader."

Rainpaw purred. "Glad some other apprentices respects Petalstar."

At sunhigh, everyone went back to work. Whitethorn was assigned to a border patrol, meaning that Rainpaw went as well. Ahead of her, a dark ginger tabby she-cat led the patrol, her wiry frame resembling a TunnelClan cat. However, the red warrior was not a cat that transferred clans, nor was she half-clan. No, she was formerly a loner and before that a kittypet.

"So Robinflight," a grey tom behind Rainpaw said, "what are we looking for so near CloudClan's border?" His voice was filled with a condescending tone and Rainpaw imagined that his eyes were narrowed and having a bit of a smirk.

Robinfilght bristled a bit before her green gaze glared at the tom. "Well Ashwhisker," she said sarcastically, "what _do_ we look for on a border patrol? I'm sorry, but my poor kittypet brain can't recall. Maybe Stormclaw shouldn't have made _me_ the leader of this patrol."

Rainpaw expected for Ashwhisker to start talking back, but instead, she did not. And did she hear purring? No, that was just her imagination. The purring had stopped, so she thought she was just hearing things.

Robinflight halted as she sniffed the air. She started to hide in the tall grass that filled FlameClan's territory. Rainpaw knew what this meant. There were intruders in their territory. She followed Robinflight's example, as did the other members of the patrol. Rainpaw sniffed the air herself. _Defiantly CloudClan._ She did not know why they trespassed, unless. There was an unused TunnelClan tunnel up ahead. Where they checking out the tunnels themselves?

The FlameClan cats neared the intruders, pelt bristling. They wanted to teach these trespassers a lesson. At least, Rainpaw did. Every clan has its own borders, and they were to be respected. Rainpaw got so close that she was about to see the trespassers in the tall grass. Two were red and two were grey. One looked like an apprentice. Rainpaw bared her teeth at the outsiders. Robinflight stepped out to face the intruders, looking like she was ready for a fight. " What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?!"


End file.
